Various kinds of leg jointings for furniture are known in the art, among which are leg jointings for mounting a leg in a position which is not perpendicular to the furniture itself or the surface onto which the furniture is to be placed.
For example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,633 a furniture leg mount is disclosed. The leg mount includes a T-nut having a head disposed on one side of a furniture support member and projecting at a predetermined angle toward the opposite surface of the member. A circular leg-supporting wedge has one face lying flatly against said opposite surface of the support member, and the opposite face of the wedge is parallel to the upper end of the leg. A stud projecting perpendicularly from said upper end of the leg is received through an opening in the wedge and threadably engages the T-nut to secure the leg to the member with the wedge interposed there between. A lug on the wedge is received in a depression in the member to prevent rotation of the wedge when the leg is tightened towards the member. This wedge-formed bracket enables the leg to be placed at an angle that is not right with respect to the furniture. This angle is fixed and defined by the shape of the wedge.
In German utility model DE 9 200 715 U is disclosed an adjustable bracket for tables or similar furniture. The bracket consists of an upper and a lower part, which are pivotable in relation to a vertical axis. Each part has a horizontally protruding coupling arm for coupling a horizontal support beam of a desk or the like, whereby the upper part and the lower part continuously rotate freely against each other. Only by fixing the bracket and/or the associated support beams on the table top, their respective angular position are determined. Hereby the leg of the table is locked in a desired angular position relative to the table top.
In SE 445 945 is disclosed a device for multi-sectional furniture with legs, especially tables, and of the type where the sections are connected to each other by means of fittings situated in the joint between two adjacent, leaf-shaped furniture sections. Each fitting is designed as a mounting for a detachable leg. The fitting and corresponding leg are designed with bayonet catches, where one part of the catch has at least one L-shaped groove, and the other has at least one pin that fits in the groove.
Despite the huge number of different joints for furniture leg elements known in the art, most of these joints are designed for a specific purpose or function or a specific shape of the legs. They are also either not adjustable or rather complicated to produce and mount.
In DE 199 60 199 is disclosed a jointing for a table leg with adjustable inclination. The leg is retained on the joint by clamping forces. The leg is lockable in different rotational positions relative to the joint by means of a connecting assembly comprising a clamping plate, screw and ring.
In DE 10 2007 060543 is disclosed is a table with a table top which is connected via a table leg to a pedestal which can be placed on the ground. Between the table top and the pedestal is arranged a swivel joint, by means of which the table top is pivotable relative to the pedestal about at least one swivel axis aligned perpendicular to the lengthwise extension of the table leg. The table has a catch device adjustable between an open position and a closed position for the swivel joint by means of which the table top is fixable in different swivel positions relative to the pedestal. The table top is connected so that it is rotatable about a rotation axis oriented more or less perpendicular to its horizontal plane and is drive connected to the catch device so that said catch device is adjustable between the open position and the closed position by turning the table top about the rotation axis.